


The Real Dean Winchester

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Swearing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Violence, spoilers for s01e06 - Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: While hunting a shape-shifter that has been taking the form of loved ones and attacking said person's significant other, Sam and Dean suddenly go from being the hunters to the hunted. Once the 'shifter gets a look at Sam's adorable baby-face, he targets him. But first, he has to get Dean out of the way. Naturally, a fight breaks out between the three. After being hit in the head with a blunt instrument, Sam is feeling a little unlike himself and mistakes the 'shifter for Dean once it has taken his brother's form. Will Sam finally come to his senses and figure out he is not with Dean anymore? Or will the younger Winchester have to deal with the wrath of the shape-shifter when Sam rejects him?





	The Real Dean Winchester

The dampness and wet mold stench acquired so long after wandering in the sewers clung to him like a second skin as Sam Winchester crawled out of the man hole that would bring him back into the city streets. It felt as though he had been down there for ages, although he knew it had only been moments. Hunting a shape-shifter was a scary thing, seeing as how it could shift in a matter of minutes and be someone completely different after you have already found it once. And that was exactly what Sam figured had happened this time. The Asian man it had been walking around as recently was no where to be seen, leading Sam to believe it had shed it's skin, and could now be any random person on the street.

His head hurt like hell due to the pipe that had been slammed into his temple during a fight, and he just wanted to find the thing, gank it, and get back to the motel room. Was it so hard to ask that just once he and Dean could end a job fast and take a break for a few hours? Apparently, it was, seeing as how nothing ever seemed to go according to plan. And now, Dean was off God knows where hunting the shifter, and Sam was alone with no idea where, or who, to look for. 

Figuring if Dean had been as unlucky as he himself had been, his brother would have returned to the Impala to wait for him there. That was where they usually met up if they were separated during a hunt. So, Sam started to make his way to his brother's beloved car, making sure to keep an eye out for anyone that looked particularly suspicious. Of course, he didn't see anyone, which he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. On the plus side, however, now he knew that his friend Zack wasn't the one who murdered his girlfriend. Not that he ever believed that accusation for one second.

**~~**

Dean frowned as he came to, his head hurting like a bitch. At frist, he was disoriented, not really remembering what had happened. however, it didn't take long for the memories to resurface. The shape-shifter. It had attacked them and he and Sam split up. Then the 'shifter had attacked him, hit him with something and knocked him out. Oh God, Sam! He needed to get back to Sam. Struggling, he tried to stand, only to realize that he was tied down. Fuck!

His eyes widened when he saw the 'shifter turning into him. No, no, no! It couldn't do this! Again, he struggled, grunting with his efforts. There was no way Sam was going to fall for this. Sam was a smart kid. And he knew Dean better than he knew himself, it sometimes seemed. He'd know right away that this thing wasn't Dean. Wait, the last time he saw Sam he had a nasty looking cut on his head. probably a concussion, which might impair his judgment. Great. 

But he would still know. He had to. Because he was Sam and he knew Dean. Even with a headache. Or, at least Dean hoped so.

When the 'shifter neared him, he sneered at it, hating the things very being. Who the hell did this monster think it was? Taking Dean's shape? Not something he was going to take lightly. "I'm going to kill you when I get out of here," he assured him, nodding. That was all he got out before he was hit again, his head slamming into the metal beam he was bound to, causing his world to go black.

**~~**

The 'shifter walked out of the sewers, jogging to the end of the block where he would meet up with his brother. "Sammy!" he called just as the younger male came into view. "Hey, did you find him?" he asked, frowning. 

Hearing his name being called, Sam turned, smiling when he saw his brother. At least Dean was okay. Not that he had thought Dean would get hurt, it was just a little unnerving not being around his brother when there was some sick monster out there who could look like anyone and could just have a normal, every day citizen attack one of them. 

Never did it occur to him that Dean could be the one he should be looking out for.

"No, I didn't see anything," he answered, frowning. "I mean, he could be anybody. I don't even know who to look for, Dean."

"Yeah, you got a point. It could be anyone. What do you think? Research? See what's what, get back out here and hunt the damn thing down?"

Shaking his head, he cupped Sam's face in his hands, turning the younger Winchester's head in his hands so he could get a better look at the concussion. t was hilarious that was he was able to hurt a hunter like that, but he didn't have time to laugh right now. At the moment, he was Dean Winchester. And Dean Winchester loved his brother, possibly a little too much, from what the 'shifter was learning. Therefore, he had to make Sam's needs his top priority. For now, at least.

"Damn, he really got you good," he muttered, making sure he sounded angry. "Come on, we're going to get back to the motel and clean you up." He walked behind Sam towards the Impala, stopping to let a car pass, his eyes flashing in the headlights, the only thing that would be of any indication he was not the real Dean Winchester. 

Stopping at the Impala, hand on the driver's side door, he lifted his free hand. "Keys? I'm driving."

Tossing the keys to Dean, Sam slipped into the passenger seat of the familiar vehicle. Once they were back at the motel, they could figure things out. His computer would help a lot with research, and sleep would also help to get them going for the next night. After all, by this time, the 'shifter could be anybody, and they were going to need all their strength to pick up the signs and be ready for it.

**~~**

It hadn't taken much to get Sam to believe he was Dean. After all, the boy did have a concussion. God, it was so unfortunate that he had to mar such a beautiful piece of artwork. Sam was, after all, such a cutie pie. With his little baby face and those dewy, champagne hazel eyes. He was the perfect catch. 

And here Dean was, lusting over him and doing absolutely nothing about it because he was Sam's older brother.

Well, the 'shifter planned on changing all of that right now. As soon as he had Sam out of the shower, he was going to make his move. After all, Sam was his brother and he loved Dean unconditionally. Why would he ever deny Dean just this one little wish?

When Sam finally emerged, only in a towel, the 'shifter was that much more attracted to him. He looked sweet and innocent, but those muscles that he hid under all that clothing told a different story. Why would Dean not have taken the opportunity to explore that body of Sam's when he had the chance. So what if they were brothers. Their family was already screwed up enough. What was a little incest to add to the pot?

"Sammy, come here," Dean ordered, waving a hand in his direction. "Let me take a look at that cut on your head." When Sam obliged, the 'shifter cupped the side of Sam's cheek, tilting his head towards the light to get a better look. "Sonuva--," he growled, shaking his head. "When I get my hands on this thing, I'm going to rip it's lungs out!"

"Dean," Sam whispered, shaking his head. "Don't get mad. Really, it's not that bad. I'm fine. We just need to focus on how to find this thing before you go all Rambo on it's ass, okay?" Frowning, he removed his head from Dean's grip. "Can we just be level headed about this, please?" Seeing that Dean was calmed down, Sam nodded, lips pressed together in a tight line. There was something off about his brother. He seemed...different. Then again, Sam was sure it was just because of the concussion. He was thinking too much about this because of the creature they were facing. 

"All right, Sammy," the 'shifter answered, knowing he needed to find out just how much Sam knew about him. "What do we have so far?"

"Well, we know that it gets a kick out of taking the form of someone and attacking the person closest to them. Also, it's a shape-shifter, so, as you said earlier, the only way to kill it is a silver bullet to the heart. But, we have to find it first. Oh, and according to some of the lore I read, it can download people's memories. Helps to pass itself off as the person it's shifted into. Creepy little things."

Hearing what Sam thought about him, the 'shifter frowned. "Maybe he doesn't get his rocks off by doing what he does," the 'shifter suggested, glancing at Sam. "Maybe he's just lonely. And that's the only way he can make someone notice him."Seeing that Sam was looking at him in an odd way, he shrugged. "What? I was just saying."

Staring off into the distance, Dean smirked as though he was seeing something that reminded him of something that happened in his childhood. "It's funny. I kind of understand him. He's all alone. Close to no one. All he wants is for someone to love him." Pausing, still staring, he continued, "He's like me." His attention then turned to Sam, gazing at the younger male. "Everybody needs a little human touch every now and then." Smiling, he tangled his fingers in Sam's shaggy hair. "It's so hard to be different."

When Dean's hand went into his hair, Sam knew something was wrong, quickly pulling his head back away from his brother. What the hell was his brother doing? Relating himself to a thing?! It just wasn't Dean! Suddenly, it hit him. That was exactly right; this wasn't Dean!

Seeing the shift in Sam's demeanor, the 'shifter knew Sam had caught on to the fact that he wasn't Dean anymore. Quickly, he shot off the bed, pushing Sam down onto his back, straddling the younger male, his hands pinning Sam's to the bed underneath them. He then grabbed up one of Dean's belts out of his open duffel, tying Sam's wrists together, then to the headboard. "Stop struggling!" he yelled, getting furious when he had to pull Sam around and make him do as he was told. Not that he had expected the hunter to just lie down and take it.

Sam's actions had been sluggish due to the concussion, so he hadn't been able to stop his hands from being tied, but he did do everything in his power to make sure they weren't fastened to the headboard. Kicking, screaming, yanking his hands forward. But nothing worked, and he was bound, in his towel, under the shape-shifter. This was it. Done. It was all over. Sam was the closest person to Dean, and the 'shifter had to know it. After all, he had all of Dean's memories.

However, when Sam felt lips press against his, he was way beyond confused. Did the shifter act this way with all of the victims? Or was he changing his MO? Usually monsters didn't do that. He felt lips brushing against his ear, hot breath fanning over his cheek as the shifter whispered in his ear about how bad Dean wanted him like this. That was not true!

Pulling away, Sam groaned, "Oh, you're disgusting! Get the hell off me!" Again, his lips were taken, mouth violated with the shape-shifter's tongue. When he was able to speak again, he gasped, "What the hell's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?" the 'shifter repeated, yanking the towel off of Sam and throwing it to the floor. "What's wrong with you?!" he sneered down at the younger male, grabbing his nipples and twisting violently. A smile spread across his features as he listened to Sam cry out in pain. Watched his eyes squeeze closed as his head was tossed back in discomfort. "I'm just going to take what your brother wants, but can never have. It's not like he's going to be getting to you anytime soon."

Angrily, he released the abused nubs, hands going to the backs of Sam's knees, pushing his legs up. "Get your fucking legs open!" he ordered, forcing Sam's thighs apart. He pressed his knees against Sam's upper thighs once he had them spread wide, making sure Sam couldn't close them again, his hands gripping Sam's hips with bruising force.

Without even an ounce of preparation, the 'shifter grasped the base of his cock, lining it up with Sam's virgin hole, pushing balls deep inside with one violent thrust, smiling maliciously as the male underneath him screamed in pain. 

Sam continued to struggle against Dean, trying to get loose, although he knew it was useless. But he couldn't just sit there. At least this way he had tried to break free and he hadn't just lay there and take it. He could tell the 'shifter was getting frustrated when he wouldn't open his legs, which was little pleasure, but it was enough to make him squeeze his legs tighter together. Of course, the 'shifter managed to get him spread open, but it was funny while it had lasted. 

Now, all fun and games were out the window as Sam watched the 'shifter line his dick up with his ass, helpless to stop him. "Don't! No!" He screamed in pain as the 'shifter slammed his cock into into him, pain shooting through his body as he was violated. He redoubled his efforts then, fighting against the belt binding him, the unforgiving leather digging into his wrists, cutting the soft flesh as he tried to twist and turn. It hurt so damn bad, and the 'shifter just wouldn't stop.

The 'shifter drew his hips back, only to slam them forcefully back into Sam's body, pressing hard against the younger male although he was buried to the hilt inside him, just wanting to add a little more pain for the trouble Sam had caused. 

Sam's breath was slammed out of his body due to the force the 'shifter put behind his thrust, his scream of agony lodged in his throat as every ounce of oxygen was forced from his lungs. He desperately tried to get out from under the 'shifter, bucking his hips in an attempt to dislodge the other male, only to cause blinding pain to shoot through his body, forcing him to stop. Tears of frustration and pain sprang to his eyes, slowly making tracks down his cheeks as he lay helpless under the 'shifter.

"Don't you wish you had just been a good little boy and let me have you instead of fighting me?" the 'shifter sneered, pulling back before slamming into Sam's body again, gyrating his hips, grinding into the tight body beneath him, effectively causing his victim more pain. 

"Go to Hell," Sam answered, teeth clenched as silent tears continued to slide down his cheeks as the 'shifter yanked on Sam's hips, ruthlessly slamming him back against his cock to meet every brutal thrust, his fingers leaving deep purpling bruises where he held the younger male.

Shaking his head, the 'shifter scolded, "Now, Sam, there's no need to be nasty. I was kind of... ungh... hoping we could be like brothers when this was all over. I mean, I don't want to have to take from you again when I want you, but that doesn't mean I won't."

"Brothers?!" Sam asked, scoffing. "You're a sick, twisted fucking bastard who needs to be put down. Dean is my brother, and I'm going to laugh when Dean finds you and kills you!" He struggled uselessly still against the chains, refusing to just lay on this bed and allow himself to be sodomized by this sicko.

Releasing one hip, the 'shifter reached up, grabbing a fistful of Sam's dark brown hair, tugging the younger male's head back harshly, neck pulled taught, wrenched back so quickly Sam was surprised it didn't snap. Actually, he probably would have been relieved if his neck snapped right now. "Dean's dead, Sammy! I'm all you have left!" His lips descended on the younger male's, tongue pushing into Sam's mouth roughly, forcing Sam's tongue into a wild dance.

Sam quickly turned his head, feeling the 'shifter pulling out a few of his hairs, but it was worth it to get away from those gross lips. "Don't touch me!" he yelled, knowing it was a stupid order seeing as how he had the 'shifter's dick inside him right now, but he couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment, his brain a little occupied with trying to process the fact that this was really happening. 

"It's a little late for that, don't you think, baby?" the 'shifter asked, lips quirking up maliciously. Both hands once again on Sam's hips, the 'shifter jerked the younger male back as he thrust violently forward, his hips continuously moving like a piston inside Sam's ass, his dick jabbing at the young man's prostate with each brutal stroke.

Pleasure suddenly spiked through Sam's body, causing the young male to gasp in a startled breath, his eyes widening as the 'shifter hit his sweet spot with every thrust. His muscles tensed as he tried not to cum, not wanting to give the 'shifter the pleasure of knowing he had forced Sam to feel pleasure amongst the pain he was forcing on him. Words slipped from his mouth without him knowing as he fought not to allow his release.

"No! No, please God! Help me! Somebody, please help!" he screamed, his body wracking with sobs.

"Nobody's going to hear you, Sam," the 'shifter assured him, laughing. "I'm all you have right now, and you brought this on yourself. Now lay back and... ungh ... take it... angh ... like a man!" He reveled in the screams and pleas spilling from Sam's mouth as he was abused, knowing he was being a little more violent than necessary. But the 'shifter didn't care how roughly he took Sam; just as long as he didn't kill him.

"No," Sam cried softly, more tears sliding down his cheeks as he shook his head. "Please stop. Just please, stop," he sobbed brokenly, his body tensing up, neck arching back, eyes squeezed tightly closed, teeth clenched as he fought the inevitable. But there was no stopping it, no matter how much he tried. His face turned a deep shade of crimson as his nipples pebbled with pleasure, balls drawing up close to his body, a growl of denial tearing from his throat as he began to ejaculate. 

As Sam came, his inner muscles tightened around the 'shifter's cock. Feeling the sensation of Sam's muscles clenching around his dick was all too much for the 'shifter. As he hissed in his breath through his teeth, he tilted his head back in pleasure, balls drawing up tight against his body as heated pooled in his lower belly. With a groaned gasp of pleasure, the 'shifter released his hot seed deep into Sam's ass, collapsing onto the younger male's body once he had finished.

Over. It was finally over. And more than anything, Sam just wanted to curl up in a ball and die somewhere.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and two shots were fired. Sam rolled over towards the door as far as he could as he saw the shifter fall to the ground, his legs squeezed tightly closed in an attempt to hide his nakedness. An attempt to salvage what little dignity he had left. 

Before he knew what was happening, Dean was in his face, throwing his jacket over Sam's lower body, asking him if he was all right. But Sam didn't answer. Couldn't answer. He just couldn't find his voice.

Shaking his head, Dean unbound Sam, pulling the younger male into a tight embrace, rocking back and forth with Sam in his arms. "It's okay, Sammy. He's dead. You're okay. Nothing's going to ever hurt you again, I promise. Everything's going to be okay." 

Even as he made promises that everything was going to be okay, Dean knew, deep down, nothing was ever going to be the same after this.


End file.
